1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to semiconductor fabrication and, more particularly, to preventing post-deposition oxidation of metal-containing films.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor device fabrication is a complex process. Electronic devices are typically formed on a semiconductor substrate, and often include conductive elements separated by insulating elements. Conductive elements may serve as, e.g., electrodes and interconnecting conductors.
Various electronic devices, such as transistor devices, exist in the modern day fabrication of integrated circuits, with metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET) being a common transistor device. Generally, a MOSFET includes a conductive gate electrode formed over a gate dielectric, which in turn overlies a semiconductor substrate that is typically single-crystal silicon. For reliable performance in electronic devices, such as a MOSFET, it is important to maintain the conductivity of the conductive parts, such as a gate electrode, which may be composed of such conductive materials as metals or metal nitrides.
Accordingly, there is continuing need for processes that produce conductive films with high conductivity or low resistivity.